dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance
See also: Guild, AvA tutorial with images s are pacts of guilds bounded together formed by the guild leaders of guilds who share similar interests in game. Some benefits to being in an Alliance include access to the Alliance chat, defending any Perceptor of any guild in the same Alliance and access to experience and drop bonuses when fighting in areas controlled by the Alliance. Note: The Dofus Wiki does not allow the listing of individual Alliances or their guilds. Alliance Advantages While there are some guilds who prefer to refrain from joining an Alliance (for any number of reasons), the majority usually end up belonging to an Alliance. Being in an Alliance has a number of benefits: * Getting Nuggets by recycling Items with Alliance Prisms that have a Recycler put on them. They can also be obtained by defeating monsters in an area where a KotH just took place. * Access to the Alliance chat. Players across all the guilds belonging to the same Alliance can communicate easily and privately (at least more privately than with General Chat) with other members. This allows for easier organisation of Dungeon runs and hunts, as well as help with the game or just silly chats. * All P2P Areas in the game can be controlled by Alliances by the use of Alliance Prisms. Players of an Alliance can benefit from having increased experience and drop rate when fighting in an area controlled by their Alliance. * Possibility of defending any perceptor of any guild in one Alliance allows guilds within an Alliance to develop their diplomatic relations. * Member of a like minded community. Many Alliances form around guilds with like minded people, so being part of an Alliance allows you to enjoy the benefits that it reaps and can simply make your playing time a nicer experience (even if your Guild do relatively little with the rest of your Alliance!). * Members belonging to an Alliance can equip the Alliance Shield to display their Alliance Emblem. * A new emote has been created for members of an Alliance to display their Alliance's banner. Joining an Alliance To join an Alliance your Guild cannot be part of another Alliance. Assuming you are the leader of your Guild, you need to be invited by the leader of an Alliance. The leader of an Alliance is also the leader of the first guild in an Alliance who created the Alliance first. If you're looking to join an Alliance, good places to try are the Recruitment Chat, as well as forming friendships with other Guilds and their members. Alliance Creation To create an Alliance, you must first possess an Alliagem. You must also be P2P when you create the Alliance, though you can then let your subscription lapse and become F2P while remaining Leader of your Alliance. Alliances can be created at the Alliance Temple which is located at 13,34. The easiest way to reach the temple is to go to the Sufokia Zaap at 13,26, go right to 16,26, go down to 16,29, and take the Boat at 14,36. There is also a newly created Zaap outside the Alliance Temple at 13,35 for easier access after you have been there for the first time. Alliance Logos When creating an Alliance the leader must pick a name, logo (consisting of an image and a background shield), an abbreviation (can be anything) and the logo's colours. These can be changed, through the use of Alliance Renaming Potion for the name, and Alliance Emblem Change Potion for the Logo. Both items can either be bought from the Alchemist Markets, sold by other players, or bought from Dofus Services for 700 Ogrines each. ; Background Shields ; Logos * The choices of selecting an Alliance Logo are the same as those in selecting a Guild Logo. Alliance Roles Members of an Alliance can take on roles such as Healer, Undertaker, or Sentinel at the Alliance Temple. Each role has its own uses in Alliance Battles. You can acquire a role by talking to Hal Ions at 13,35. Healer Healers can resurrect a character that has been transformed into a tombstone. When healed by a healer, the character will be able to return to the territory and be counted in their alliance’s score. They will also be able to continue fighting in the war zone. * Healer Potion Undertaker Undertakers can forcibly send characters who are tombed back to the cemetery without their consent. This means they will be removed from their alliance’s score and cannot continue to fight in that particular war zone. * Undertaker Potion Sentinel Sentinels can automatically attack members of other alliances that pass by them (within 6 cells) while they are in a combat zone. * Sentinel Potion Conquest Alliance Prism Alliances are able to place Alliance Prisms in different P2P areas to control them. When fighting in an area controlled by your Alliance you will receive a 25% bonus to XP and Drops. These prisms also allows Teleporting between Zaaps and other Prisms, but you need to install a Teleportation Module first. If you want to place a prism in an area you need to have an Alliance Prism and the Guild right to place or change the alliance prism, after placing the prism you will be able to choose the time for that prism’s final battle, which can be from 24 to 48 hours. This time can be set differently for each prism that an alliance places, and can be changed later (the time cannot be changed if the prism is in Weakened state). Only one prism can be placed in an area, which means that alliances must compete to control territories. Conquering a territory means attacking the existing prism, which takes place in two distinct stages: the initial attack and the final battle. The initial attack is similar to attacking a Perceptor, it’s a 5v5 fight against the Alliance Prism (monster) which can be started at any time. Defenders are warned when someone attacks, and they can send their best fighters to join the defensive team. If the prism is not defeated, nothing changes. But if the prism is defeated it goes into a “weakened” state. Which means that the Final Battle will take place at a time set by the defending alliance, within the following 24 to 48 hours. When the final battle starts, the prism will switch from the “weakened” state to a “vulnerable” state. The attackers and defenders will have 2 hours at most to decide the fate of this area, see King of the Hill (KotH) for more information. AvA Mode The AvA mode allows a character to aggress and be aggressed by members of other alliances within the area of conflict. AvA mode can only be turned on or off in areas that are not in a state of conflict, if you are Level 50+ and if you didn't activate it on another character (from your IP). King of the Hill (KotH) During the final battle phase, “King of the Hill” type of mechanism will start. The alliance that can outnumber all of the other alliances in the area is marked as the “king” of the territory. If one alliance can maintain their “king” status for a total of 30 minutes (it does not need to be uninterrupted), that alliance will be able to either place a new Alliance Prism (if they are attacking) or repair an existing prism (if they are defending). To outnumber other alliances your alliance members must control as much maps as possible, but shouldn't spread out too much or else they could be easily killed. Also the score will be modified by the level of the characters (the higher level a character is, the more points they will be worth). When a character is defeated in an AvA battle, they will automatically be transformed into a tombstone and they can no longer be counted in their alliance’s population score for the area (Unless they are revived by a Healer). Characters that are currently in combat within the area also do not count towards their alliance’s total score. So a lengthy battle might not be the best use of one’s time within a territory, it might be better to aim to fight several shorter fights rather than one long battle. Rewards Each Prism holds Nuggets, the amount held is increased by recycling Items with that Alliance Prism, it needs to have a Recycler put on it. Once a KotH is won all the Nuggets are distributed if the defending Alliance wins and half of them are distributed if the attackers win over all the monsters in an area and the winning Alliance can drop them. They can be exchanged with Teggun at 13,35 in the Alliance Temple for emotes & petsmounts or sold to other players. Sabotage Alliances can sabotage their own prisms, this will mean that there will be no prism fight and the KotH will take place in the next 24 to 48 hours. Taxes An alliance's score is reduced by the percentage of prisms that an Alliance already controls. Example: an alliance has control over 50% of the areas of the game, therefore, in all their KotH battles (defense or attack), a penalty of 50% is applied to that alliance's score (number of maps they control). An alliance controlling 90% of the areas of the game will have a penalty of 90%. Villages There are 10 conquerable villages in Dofus: * Abandoned Labowatowies * Aerdala Village * Akwadala Village * Dopple Village * Feudala Village * Fort Chune * Imp Village * Kanig Village * Terrdala Village * The Zoth Village When you conquer a village it can only be accessed by your Alliance members. Controlling Abandoned Labowatowies allows alliance members to use the Drill system. Controlling Imp Village allows alliance members to use Imp Carriers. Alliance Leader The Alliance Leader is also the leader of the first guild in the list of guilds of the Alliance. There can only be one leader and cannot be changed unless the Alliance is destroyed and recreated. Leaving an Alliance Only the leader of a Guild representing its members can select to leave an Alliance. One can also leave an Alliance by leaving their guild which belongs to said Alliance. pt:Alianças Category:Game information